Déjame verte a través de la luna
by Vampire zelda
Summary: Link ahora es rey de hyrule, zelda hira al templo del tiempo para llevar una vida religiosa ¿lo permitira link?
1. Chapter 1 Corre mientras puedas

DÉJAME VERTE A TRAVÉS DE LA LUNA

Hola a todos mis lectores se que no he actualizado, ni he hecho nada, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones reanudare mis ff

Este ff es del estilo del siglo XVI en Europa.

CAPITULO I

Corre… mientras puedas…

En una esquina solitaria se encontraba un joven niño de escasos 12 años el cual estaba vestido con unas túnicas verdes roidas por el tiempo y con muchos parches pues esta túnica al parecer tenia siglos, pero al menos se encontraba limpia, el niño vestía con unas roidas botitas color café y con gorrito desgastado al igual que la túnica… la piel pálida del niño y sus ojos inexpresivos, clavado en sus pensamientos

Aun lo recuerdo, con la primera mirada, lo único que vi fueron sombras, y solo eso, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No lo se… el porque…

Una linda niña peliverde…. Llamada Saria. Se acercaba a donde estaba el pequeño niño… se sentó a su lado

Saria: Link, ¿Qué tienes?... otra vez pensando en eso…

Link: Es inevitable…

Saria: Sabes que después de la revolución que hubo en hyrule nuestras familias fueron despojadas de todo, y nuestros padres murieron. Y nosotros fuimos olvidados

Link: Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer

FLASH BACK

Era la revolucion de hyrule, algunos reinos con implacable envidia invadieron hyrule con el solo deceo de apoderarse de la trifuerza y de la master sword sin embargo el Rey defendio el reino al igual de muchos heroes en especial la sociedad alta de hyrule pues todos combatieron contra esta invasión, pero todos perecieron dejando solamente a las dos princesas, de las cuales eran demaciadas pequeñas para controlar el reino por lo cual, el reino paso a manos de el primer ministro.

Todo hyrule era un caos, casas quemadas, el hedor a muerte por doquier, una mansión en llamas un mujer gritando y un hombre defendiendo a su familia

Hombre: Corre, llevate a Link y a Saria, Salvalos!

La mujer rapidamente tomo un caballo con los dos niños en brasos protegiendolos recibio unas cuantas flechas mientras a lo lejos se veia como un hombre era brutalmente asesinado por 20 hombres sin antes llevase a 10 por el camino, el caballo corria toda velocidad por las calles empedradas de hyrule, finalmente llego al templo de la luz, donde vio al protector de la familia real. Impa,

Mujer: por favor, proteje a mis hijos, te lo suplico, voy a morir

Impa: Descansa puedes morir tranquila nadie tocara a tus hijos tenlo por seguro, te lo prometo… An

Los niños: mamá no te mueras por favor no nos dejes

Los gritos se perdian entre la noche y los ruidos de guerra afuera…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Saria: si no fuera por este portarretratos no recoraria a mi madre.

Link: si lo se yo tambien nunca me quitare el mio, pero… no entiendo porque esa mujer nos dejo aquí… después de que nuestra familia murio por ellos…

Saria: Yo solo recuerdo a esa mujer como nos prometio que regresaria por nosotros

Link: No creo que regrese… pero tu y yo permaneceremos juntos

Saria: de todos modos nadie querra adoptarnos ya somos grandes… nadie quiere a los niños grandes

Link: es cierto… eso es una suerte… porque yo jamás aceptaría a otros padres

Saria: ni yo…

Link: bueno es hora de formarnos en esa inmunda cola, para la comida (con una seña entre comillas)

Saria: Aun recuerdo el aroma de las galletas de mamá

Link: y yo recuerdo que mi padre me decía que quería que yo fuece a estudiar al templo de la luz

Ya en la cola para la comida, estaba el rector un hombre vil, de negro corazón que se ensañaba molestando a los niños…su nombre era: Indigo

Indigo: anda tu formate a la fila holgazan

Mientras link y saria esperaban en la cola sus amigos la banda kokiri que estaba lidereada por el gran milo, era amigo de link aunque siempre se peleaban por el interes que tenia milo en saria.

Milo: Hola he haa Sa-sa-sa-ria… ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

Saria: muy bien gracias y tu?

Milo: yo pu- pu-pu- es bien eso creo

Haci paso eternamente el lapso de tiempo de la cola y se sentaron en unas mesillas viejas

Link: bueno al menos esto no parece vomito de perro, aunque huele asi

Saria: jajajajaja link tu siempre me haces reir

En eso saria solo pudo sentir el frio piso sobre sus mejillas y un plato de comida en la cara

Indigo: ESTA PROHIBIDO HABLAR DURANTE LA COMIDA. ¡NIÑA TONTA!

Link no lo penso dos veces cuando ataco a Indigo pudo sentir como su cuerpecillo era golpeado pero a su alcanse estaba un tenedor sin pensarlo el tenedor estaba en el ojo de Indigo, todo en el comedor era horror. Link sabia perfectamente que necesitaba huir con su hermana, asi que rapidamente tomo las llaves de la entrada principal. Tomo a saria y salieron huyendo por la puerta principal corrieron y corrieron hasta la salida de la cuidad, vieron una carreta y subieron a ella. Durmieron acurrucados entre la paja…

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de este nuevo fan ff espero que me den la oportunidad de continuarlo, sus ideas, recomndaciones seran bien recividas

Pd: si ya se que no he terminado el otro pero me surgio esta idea jejeje


	2. Chapter 2 Techo y Comida

Capitulo II

Techo y comida

Pasaron todo el día y la noche entre la paja de aquella carreta, así los dos hermanos se encontraron en un paraje desconocido, solo se escuchaba el muir de las vacas y los resoplidos del viento… de pronto el hombre que llevaba todo esto tiempo conduciendo la carreta se disponía a bajar el cargamento pero…

Saria: Link, escucha creo que hemos llegado a…

Link: shh no digas nada

Pero en ese instante el hombre tomo un bultito de paja donde se encontraba saria

Hombre: haaa que es esto?

Link y saria salieron de la carreta

Hombre: ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí, tan solo son unos niños…. Ese uniforme verde… se escaparon de el orfanato no es así?

Link: vera sr lo que pasa es que si nos escapavamos mi hermana y yo corriamos peligro, ust. Sabe que en el orfanato no nos tratan muy bien que digamos, aparte lo administra u hombre malo y ruin llamado Indigo…

El hombre escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decia link sin embargo ponía mucha atención en sus rubios cabellos y sus bellos ojos azules… que expresaban tristeza… y su cara que era muy parecida a… de pronto el hombre puso más atención a la vestimenta de link en la cual encontró un colgante con un distinguido emblema

Hombre: niño ¿de donde sacaste eso? (apuntando hacia el bello colgante)

Link: me lo dio mi padre… es lo único que tengo de el… (son suma tristeza)

Hombre: Mi nombre es Talon, soy propietario de este rancho y vivo con mi única hija Malon, (hubo un ligero silencio) conocí a tu padre…

A Link y a Malon se les iluminaron los ojos de repente.

Link: Digame sr ¿Cómo era mi padre?

Talon: era un hombre con determinación, general del ejercito de hyrule. El me ayudo muchas veces por el tengo ahora este rancho, por ello y porque era el mejor amigo que alguien pudo haber tenido el placer de conocer, se quedaran aquí los dos como mis hijos si ust aceptan claro.

Link y saria estaban felices al fin se habian librado de aquel horrible lugar, desde mañana comenzarían una nueva vida

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que vio link fueron dos azules ojos con mucha alegría

Malon: Hola! Mi nombre es Malon ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Link: Pues nosotros vamos a vivir aquí

Talon: haa mira Malon te presento a Link y Saria, ellos viviran con nosotros desde ahora en adelante, son hijos de un buen amigo mio, desde ahora saria dormira contigo link dormira en la habitación contigua. Espero que sean amigos. Ven link tenemos cosas que hacer

Talon y link se dirijieron hacia el establo

Talon: link no sabes cuanto me alegra que estes aquí, me gustaría regalarte algo yo se que tu padre asi lo hubiese querido (extendio sus brasos dandole un paquete largo)

Link lo desenvolvió rapidamente

Link: Porque me da ust esto sabe… yo

Talon: no digas nada (dejando caer unas lagrimas), pero tendras que ir con el maestro Orca el sera tu mentor en estas artes, tu padre me dijo que le encantaria ver a su pequeño hijo ser el general del ejercito de hyrule, estaria muy orgulloso ahora

Haci fueron pasando los meses… link seguía ayudando en el rancho y llendo a sus lecciones de esgrima, pero se acercaba el festival que cada año se daba en el castillo link ya había cumplido 13 años…

Otro capitulo terminado espero que les haya gustado jejejeje


	3. Chapter 3 Festibal en Hyrule

Capitulo III

Festival en Hyrule

Era de madrugada cuando los 3 niños estaban preparándose para llevar sus mercancías para venderlas en el reino, llevaban; vacas, burros, cuccos, caballos, y mucha leche chaturomani, Saria, Malon y link iban vestidos con la clásica vestimenta de los rancheros en el siglo XVI que constaba de su gorrito y vestido largo y sencillo, y link una túnica verde nueva con su característico gorrito de siempre. Todo estaba listo en la caravana que habían preparado para el viaje. Así que las chicas se subieron en la parte trasera de la carreta con unos cuantos cuccos, link aseguro bien las vacas, y los burros con los cargamentos todo estaba listo para el viaje.

Ya en el camino…

Saria: link tengo miedo

Link: ¿Por qué?

Saria: es que tengo miedo de que nos regresen al orfanato

Link: no había pensado en eso

Talón: no se preocupen por mi hermano recuerden que ahora están conmigo, además entre menos bocas tenga que alimentar tendrá más dinero para sus caprichos, así que ni se preocupen.

Una sonrisa se asomo en los rostros de los niños

Malon: ya no puedo esperar, el reino de hyrule es muy bello, aparte habrá un baile en la noche y presentaran una nave que puede volar por cielos la verdad no como pueden hacerlo, dicen que es la nueva flota del ejercito.

Link: ¿será muy difícil entrar al ejercito?

Malon: claro que no, pero… tú aun eres muy joven link. ¿Verdad papá?

Se escucho un ligero silencio, al ver la entrada de el castillo, en la puerta fueron detenidos por el centinela de la puerta.

Centinela: buenos días Sr. Talón supongo que viene con el caballo que le prometió al primer ministro

Talón: así es personalmente se lo ire a dejar con mi muchacho, después de que nos instalemos en nuestro habitual puesto.

Centinela: esta bien pueden pasar…

Se abrieron las puertas y dejaron ver un mercado lleno de gente yendo y viniendo

Entre la multitud se acomodaron en sus puesto dejando a las chicas atenderlo mientras talón y link tomaron el caballo mas bonito y fueron a entregarlo a palacio

Al entrar a palacio pudieron ver la riqueza de hyrule los pisos de mármol, candelabros de oro, alfombras de la fina clase. Caminaron por jardines y corredores hasta llegar al jardín principal el cual estaba rodeado de rosas blancas, hay encontraron a un hombre alto de cabellos negros hasta la cintura de ojos azules que a pesar de su corta edad de 30 años se veía muy sabio, su nombre es Aramis.

Talón: (con una reverencia) primer ministro le he traído el caballo que me pidió

Arámis: si ya veo es muy hermoso y al parecer muy veloz, me complace, aquí tiene el pago 25,000 rupias y 1000 mas por molestarse al traerlo usted mismo

Talón: Gracias señor usted es muy generosos, pero hay algo que quisiera pedirle

Aramis: (mirando con más atención al muchacho que lo acompañaba dándole una calida sonrisa) dime de que se trata

Talón: pues vera su excelencia, quisiera que mi muchacho entrara la escuela militar…

Link: (con su rostro de sorpresa)

Aramis: puedo ver que el no es tu hijo, pues lleva en su pecho un emblema de la familia real, aparte su cara es inconfundible, no me parece correcto que lo quieras mandar la escuela militar

Talón: (con suma tristeza) entiendo…

Aramis: tendrás que llevarlo al templo de la luz

Talón y Link estaban muy contentos pero… En eso entro la guardiana de la princesa Impa una mujer madura con facciones toscas pero al mismo tiempo de buen corazón

Impa: haaa Aramis veo que ya tienes caballo nuevo, espero que este si sea dócil no quiero hacerme cargo de tus asuntos otra vez por tu incapacidades de múltiples huesos rotos

Aramis: hay impa (todo apenado)

Impa de inmediato se dio cuenta de el niño que estaba hay parado, veo que saliste a buscar tu destino Link

Link: Yo la recuerdo… usted nos dejo en ese lugar horrible, usted es mala

Impa: no es así link, tengo que explicarme y algún día te pediré disculpa pero eso no será ahora, así que tranquilízate y escúchame.

Link: esta bien

Impa: tu madre y yo éramos muy buenas amigas ella me pidió que los cuidara, tu padre como ya debes saberlo era el general de hyrule, pues bien también debes saber que hubo un invasión de la cual por poco no salimos, eran tiempos oscuros, casi el ejercito fue totalmente aniquilado, el rey pereció por ello ahora tenemos al primer ministro, el rey lo dejo a cargo del reino y de la princesas, pero había múltiples ataques, atentados, buscaban aniquilar por completo a los descendientes de las casas nobles de hyrule por eso te deje en ese horrible lugar pues nadie sospecharía que el miembro de una casa noble estaría en… (no pudo completar la frase)

Link: en tan horrible lugar…

Impa: así es… pero eso ahora ya no importa iras al templo de la luz, y tu hermana si lo desea podrá regresar a su antigua casa que fue restaurada o podrá quedarse en el rancho con el Sr. talón.

Link: quisiera ver la casa de mis padres…

Impa: claro que si esta muy cerca de aquí…

Link: ire por mi hermana

Link fue por saria y los dos entraron a esa casa que estaba llena de luz con sus puertas grandes y con tallados de el escudo de la familia, era amplia con cientos de habitaciones pero link solo buscaba una la de sus padres… y al fin la encontró era la mas hermosa de todas con un balcón y sobre la chimenea de la habitación vio un portarretratos con sus padres, saria y el. Una lagrima fugaz se escapo por los ojos de link

Saria y link salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al mercado, encontrándose con malon y talón

Malon: link es verdad que te iras (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Link: si es verdad, pero nos veremos en vacaciones cada festival estaré aquí ya lo veras

Malon: eso espero link (abrasándolo) me prometes que bailaras conmigo esta noche en el festival

Link: te lo prometo

Talon: dime saria que has decido, te gustaría quedarte con nosotros o ir a tu casa (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Saria: me gustaría quedarme con ustedes, saria es como mi hermana y usted como mi segundo padre

Talon: (abraso a la pequeña)

Era de noche y todos bailaban

Link y malon bailaron toda la noche, hasta casi el amanecer, entre la borrachera del señor talon le dijo a link

Talon: como me gustaría que algún día te casaras con malon que no ves que ella esta enamorada de ti

Link: (se sonrojo) y jalo a malon hacia una colina

Malon: link no le hagas caso a mi padre el es un poco…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase link beso tiernamente a malon

Link: me gustas mucho malon, espero que algún día casarme contigo

Malon: link… yo… también quiero casarme contigo, estar junto a ti siempre… te esperare siempre

Con estas palabras Malon fue con su padre y le contó todo, el Sr. talon muy feliz le dijo que en cuanto regresara del templo de la luz se podría casar con su hija, y como dote les daría el rancho.

Así link se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia el templo de la luz.

Otro capitulo más si ya se no había maquinas voladoras en el siglo XVI pero decide hacerlo más estilo final fantasy, espero que dejen sus comentarios 

PD: medio corregí mi ortografía


	4. Chapter 4 Templo de la luz

Capitulo IV

Templo de la luz

Link se despedia de todos.

Malon: link prometeme que regresaras…

Link: Claro que si, regresare (dandole un beso en los labios)

Talon: link quiero regalarte este caballo su nombre es epona

Link: gracias sr talon

Talon: adios link

Al horizonte se veía una figura perdese en el horizonte

Link llego a su nuevo hogar el templo de la luz muy solido completamente hecho de mármol blanco… hay según las reglas devian estar 5 años aislados pues ya no estaban permitidas la vacaciones, puedes desde la invasión las clases eran mas extenuantes.

A link le asiganarón la habitación que alguna vez perteneció al heroe del tiempo

Empesaron las clases, link puso su mejor esfuerzo pronto llegaría a ser el mejor en su clase, pues con la espada era mortal, con el arco no fallaba ninguna, con pelea a mano limpia siempre mandaba a muchos al hospital, era el mejor en todo sus maestros los supero rapidamente, pronto Link fue temido por todos sus compañeros, fue haciendose solitario, sin un amigo solo lo consolaban las cartas de Malon, Saria, el sr talon, impa inclusive una del 1er ministro y las fotos de sus padres y malon.

Un dia normal Link estaba paseando por los campos con su caballo epona a las afueras del templo pues le gustaba la soledad. Se escucho un grito de auxilio

Link acudio y encontro una carabana que estaba siendo atacada por ladrones los soldados de hyrule estaban siendo vencidos.

Link tomo su espada y salio al combate, sin pensarlo dos veces mato a dos de los integrantes, y tomo a por sorpresa a uno que trataba de meterce dentro de la carrosa al mirarlo su sorpresa fue enorme

Link: ¡Milo, no puede ser, ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?

Milo: li.. link... veo que te as convertido en un estudiante del templo de la luz me alegro por ti…

Link lo solto y le pidio que huyera porque la proxima vez que lo encontrara en esta situación tendria que matarlo

Toda la banda restante salio corriendo junto a su lider…

Los soldados estan asombrados de la fuerza inexplicable de ese joven le agradecieron, de pronto una joven muy bella salio de la carrosa con cabellos negros ondulados, blanca como la nieve y sus ojos azules como un mar profundo, vestia elegantes vestidos,

Joven: tu me salvaste, muchas gracias pense que moriría, no se como podria pagarte, mi nombre es Eries princesa de hyrule.

Link: su majestad (inclinadose)

Eries sin decir más se desmayo pero link la sujeto fuertemente.

Soldado: la princesa esta muy grave de salud venimos de ver a las brujas kotake y koume. Esperamos que mejore de salud

Eries dentro del carruaje agradecio a link por todas sus atenciones diciendole que si hiba algún día a el castillo de hyrule la fuece a visitar

Eries: me encantaria que me fueces a visitar link, sabes yo solo estoy con mi hermana, nunca veo a nadie, me encantaria que fueces mi protector (con una picara sonrisa) espero que pronto salgas del templo…

Asi se despidio de la princesa… se encamino hacia en templo donde un dragon y varios invasores estaba atacando el templo. Al entrar link vio a varios invasores no dudo ni un instante y mato a todo invasor que estuviese a su paso pero al llegar a la torre principal se encontro con un fiero dragon que pudo matar con mucha facilidad esto le causo extrañeza sin embargo fue bañado con su sangre y convertido ahora caballero dragon fue dotado de un escudo negro, entre las llamas y link bañado en sangre apunto a los invasores restantes pero estos quedaron inmoviles, link salto hacia ellos y de una manera brutal fue cortando sus cabezas y dejandolos sin miembros hasta terminar completamente bañado en sangre… empeso a llover y gota a gota fue bañando el cuerpo de link dejando sin rastro de sangre, sus compañeros de clase ya desde entonces le tenian miedo, varias cartas fueron enviadas a palacio mencionando lo ocurrido… pronto sería la graduación pero eso a link ya no le preocupaba pues sin haberse graduado del ser caballero de la luz habia pasado a un grado mas alto caballero dragon.

Una carta fue recivida en una tarde lluviosa

Mi amado link:

Hoy supimos lo ocurrido con el dragon, y lo de la princesa Eries, sabes saria, se ha convertido en una señorita de sociedad gracias a Eries, en tu casa habra una gran fiesta cuando regreses ya quiero estar junto a ti. No sabes como te admiro… se que pronto vas a venir a casa, ojala se más rapido de lo que me imagino… pues ya quiero estar en tus brasos la noche de nuestra boda. Ser tuya para siempre…

Se despide de ti Tu novia Malon

Al dia siguiente fueron las graduaciones link vestía estilo siglo XVI con su chaqueta estilo ingles color azul bordada en oro y con los símbolos de la trifuerza y con un dragon, fue el mejor en su clase, no se quedo al festejo pues no tenía amigos se fue de inmediato a su casa donde lo aguardaban sus amigos y familia.

Pronto tendría que salir de


	5. Chapter 5 Reencuentro

Capitulo V

Reencuentro

Link llego a su casa donde toda al parecer estaba completamente iluminada aun habia sirvientes corriendo por doquier.

Link buscaba a su hermana pero fue Malon quien lo recibio

Malon: mi amor no sabes como espere este día te ves tan guapo… te amo

Link: (vio a malon y no sientio nada al oir estas palabras) malon yo…

Saria: hermano!

Link: (abraso a su hermana) te ves muy linda

Saria vestia un traje verde muy elaborado con muchas perlas y malon un vestido rosa pastel

Saria: gracias hermano ve a cambiarte los invitados llegaran pronto

Link: ¿Cuáles invitados?

Saria: pues el primer ministro, Impa, la princesa Eries, todos.

Link: esta bien ire a cambiarme

Link se fue cambiar se puso un chaqueta estilo luis XVI negra y dejo caer su cabello rubio sobre sus hombros. Y se detubo a ver la luna, a lo lejos pudo ver una figura en un balcón sin embargo no la pudo distinguir bien, esta figura al poco tiempo entro en sus habitaciones.

Link bajo y todas las miradas estaban en el fue recibido con una serie de aplausos todos disfrutaban del festin mientras link, Impa y Aramis hablaban

Impa: valla te has convertido en todo un hombre y ademas caballero dragon que asombroso, si no fuera porque eres muy joven te daría mi cargo (empeso a toser y saco unas gotas de sangre)

Aramis: impa no deves hacer mucho esfuerzo, recuerda tu enfermedad

Impa: yo no estoy enferma

Aramis: como digas, sabes link pasado mañana habra un concurso de esgrima participaran todos los soldados, si ganas pordras tener un puesto dentro del ejercito

Link: participare sin duda.

Link fue hacia la mesa principal

Eries: hola link, ¿me recuerdas?

Link: (besandole la mano) si la recuerdo

Eries: eso me alegra mucho, sabes espero que vallas al torneo de esgrima, te estare apoyando y si me lo permites quisiera darte una prenda mia

Link: sera un honor

Eries: después de que ganes el torneo podrías veniar a cenar a palacio verdad link?

Link: si eso me encantaria, pero no se si ganara el torneo

Eries: no seas modesto link, ganaras estoy segura

Link: gracias

Eries: me gustaria bailar

Link: me haría el honor?

Eries: por su puesto

Link y Eries bailaron toda la noche a los ojos de todos entre la gente se empesaba a murmurar que si ellos se casarian o si estaban secretamente comprometidos pues por ser la menor de las princesas ella podía casarce con un hombre de familia noble, todo estaba en duda, sin embargo a Malon ya no cabia de los celos.

Al terminar la fiesta se retiraron todos los invitados, link fue directamente a sus habitaciones donde se quito su ropa y se metio entre las suaves sabanas.

Tocaron a la puerta, link se puso la bata

Link: Malon ¿Qué haces aquí?

Malon: link lo siento pero tenia que hablar contigo, tengo que saber si tu me amas

Link: perdoname malon pero es que yo… no se si estoy enamorado de ti

Malon: entonces ¿Por qué me engañaste, ¿te gusta la princesa Eries?

Link: perdoname, pero no me gusta la princesa, se que ella esta muy enferma y que pronto morira por eso quería que fuera feliz esta noche

Malon: pero yo soy tu prometida

Link: lo se malon, pero no podía negarme

Malon: aun te quieres casar conmigo

Link: no lo se…

Malon: (dejandose caer en el pecho de link) al menos dejame pasar esta noche a tu lado

Link: no puedo malon, le debo respeto a tu padre asi que ve a dormir a tus habitaciones

Malon: link pero…

Link: por favor

Malon: esta bien

Link durmió poco al otro dia se puso a entrenar para el torneo que se llevaría a cabo mañana….


	6. Chapter 6 Torneo y amor

Capitulo VI

Torneo y amor…

Era temprano todos los participantes ya tse encontraban listos para participar, link por su parte no le costo ningun trabajo pasar a la final, pasaron a un coliseo donde se encontraban todos sus amigos y en el palco principal se encontraba la princesa Eries que le hiso una seña para que se acercara, la princesa estaba delicada de salud aun asi asistio.

Link se acerco al palco, donde se encontraba una mujer tan bella como un angel de cabellos rubios y ondulados, labios rosas, ojos azules como el cielo, sus mejillas rosadas, su vestido blanco de seda era tan hermosa.

Eries: link toma este pañuelo pues peleas por tu princesa

Link: (no respondio solo veia a aquella mujer y ella lo veia a el, al fin reacciono) sera un placer y se fue hacia su contricante

No hubo mucha acción como se esperaba pues link lo derroto de un solo espadaso pero lo dejo con vida, pensaba que tan hermosa mujer no merecia ver morir a nadie.

Termino y todo el coliceo le lanzaba rosas, link se acerco nuevamente al palco (le dio el pañuelo a eries)

Eries: gracias link pero… puedes conservarlo

Link no dejaba de ver a esa mujer…

Eries: vamos al palacio prepare una recepción para ti link ¿vamos?

Link: si es un honor

Link se sento junto a las princesas

Eries: mira link te presento a mi hermana Zelda.

Zelda: es un honor conocerlo

Link: por favor princesa solo digame link

Zelda: esta bien link

Link solo veia mover la boca a Eries solo veia a zelda con mucha atención tenia la mirada triste y fija en un lugar de vez en cuando veia a link y le daba un sonrisa.

Aramis se acerco hasta ellos:

Aramis: link, Impa y yo hemos decidido que tu seras el nuevo protector de la princesa zelda pues Impa esta muy enferma, ¿aceptas?

Link: claro que acepto

Aramis: esta bien desde mañana comenzaras, viviras aquí en el palacio.

Eries: link que lastima yo quería que fueces mi protector

Zelda: link estoy segura me haras un buen trabajo

Link: es un honor princesa

Al dia siguiente link trajo sus pertenecias al castillo.

Después del desayuno fue donde la princesa zelda y se paro cerca del jardin donde estaba escribiendo algo,

Zelda: link puedes acercarte

Link se acerco poco a poco

Zelda: link platiquemos si?

Link: si

Platicaron acerca des sus vidas link le conto acerca de sus padres y zelda tambien le conto que recordaba mucho a su padre.

Link y zelda se hisieron grandes amigos pasaron los meses…

Zelda: link dime te… gusta alguien?

Link: si… (dijo sin pensar)

Zelda: ¿Quien es?

Link: (mirando los ojos vidriosos de la princesa) yo bueno tu… yo te amo…

Zelda: pero… si yo soy tan simple…

Link: pero eres la mujer mas bella y mas sensible que he conosido, si no fueras princesa

Zelda: es cierto con lagrimas en los ojos… link besame

Link se acerco a los suaves labios de Zelda y la beso tan tiernamente

Zelda: link ya nada me importa

Link: ni a mi, amarte es una traicion a mi reino pero no amarte es una traicion a mi corazón

Zelda: mi amor (los dos estaban entrelasados en aquel jardin sin que nadie los pudiese escuchar)

Link: nunca te alejes de mi zelda

Zelda: nunca lo hare aunque muera…

Malon:


	7. Chapter 7 Vida en el palacio

Capitulo VII

Vida en el palacio

Al aparecer todo era normal link seguia siendo el protector de Zelda, la princesa Eries no podia salir se su habitación pues hacia mucho frio… los campos verdes de hyrule ahora eran blancos, link y zelda platicaban todas las tardes en el jardin principal.

Eries le pedia continuamente a link que fuera a sus habitaciones era un dia tan nublado…

Link entro lentamente hasta la cama de la princesa la cual estaba blanca como una hoja de papel debil con los ojos perdidos entre las sombras, al verla link sintio pena por ella y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella…

Eries: link que bueno que estas aquí… sabes hace unas horas que te mande a buscar… temi que no vinieras… sientate aquí ami lado

Link asintio con la cabeza y se sento a su lado, con un frágil movimiento eries poso su cabeza en el hombro de link, eries llevaba solo puesto el camisón casi transparente y dejaba ver partes de su cuerpo, link al notarlo volteo hacia otro lado

Eries: link sabes mi sueño es casarme algun dia con mi vestido blanco, rosas y … todo eso pero yo se que muy pronto morire… todo lo delata ayer escuche a los doctores talvez no pasa el invierno… link yo…

Link calmado tomo de las manos a eries…

Link: que puedo hacer por ti princesa

Eries sin pensarlo dos veces atrapo a link entre sus brasos y lo beso con sus diminutas fuerzas link quedo pasmado… rapidamente se levanto de la cama de eries

Link: princesa yo soy…

Eries: porfavor no digas nada solo di que… aceptas casarte conmigo… link por favor morire pronto… por favor (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Link: pero yo no te amo… yo…

Eries: lo se pero es que no quiero morir sin amar a alguien por favor link, te lo suplico

Una sombra entro al dormitorio de Eries

Eries: zelda yo…

Zelda fue hacia link y le dijo

Zelda: por favor casate con mi hermana ella esta muy ilusionada por favor acepta mi suplica

Link no podia articular palabra sin embargo vio los ojos suplicantes ojos de zelda asi que acepto sin mas remedio.

Los ojos de eries se llenaron de felicidad al saber que su amado al fin habia aceptado casarse con ella, pero los de zelda y link estaban sumergidos en una inmensa tristeza.

Otro cap no se a donde valla a parar esto pero… se va poner bueno, el capitulo anterior no se corto es que se me fue un malon de mas jejeje pus :P

Atte VZ


	8. Chapter 8 Boda en invierno

Capitulo

Boda en invierno

Era todavia invierno los suaves copos de nieve inundaban al castillo como pequeñas lagrimas que caen de los ojos que es el cielo

Todo estaba casi listo para la boda de link y de eries, link visitaba continuamente a su futura esposa la cual siempre lo resivia con sus brasos llenos de amor, cada vez que sucedia esto eries pedia los besos de link

Link: Eries no es bueno que salgas de la cama hasta el dia de la boda

Eries quien estaba ya parada al filo de la cama intentando moverse

Link la tomo con delicadeza y la deposito nuevamente en su cama

Eries: dime link estas feliz por casarte conmigo?

La pregunta era dolorosa para link sin embargo tenia que contestar a esos ojos suplicantes que tenia enfrente de el que podía contestar si no con una mentira piadosa que hiciera más llevaderos esos ultimos dias

Link: no hay nada que me haga más ilusión que casarme contigo

Eries estaba radiante de felicidad

No pasaron más de 3 dias y ya todo estaba listo para la boda de la princesa eries y link

Era de noche luna llena en el templo de el tiempo, adornado con delicadas rosas blancas las unicas en el reino devido a la epoca, la ceremonia empezo. El padre empezo a decir el sermón hasta llegar a la parte de la concilacion

Padre: princesa eries de hyrule toma como esposo a Link

Eries: si padre con todo mi corazon

Padre: y tu link tomas como esposa a eries princesa de hyrule

Link miro un instante hacia donde se encontraba zelda y vio como las lagrimas de esta caian hasta el piso y miro el rostro de eries tan blanco, sus palidos labios llenos de ansiedad, sus ojos suplicantes asi que solo contesto si acepto

Hubo un banquete en su honor, la princesa zelda no se sentia bien asi que fue hacia sus habitaciones que eran contiguas a las de su hermana ahora tambien seria las de link, zelda llego a su recamara y tiro todo lo que encontro a su paso, cristales, floreros, cuadros, queria borrar sus pensamientos, inesperadamente escucho pasos. Abrio un poco la puerta y miro despacio era link que traia a eries en brazos haci que zelda se limito a escuchar atraz de la puerta de su recamara

Eries: link no sabes lo feliz que me haces a partir de hoy dormiremos como esposos, no puedo esperar para ser tu mujer (dandole un besos en los labios de link)

Se adentraron en la habitación de la princesa eries cerrando la puerta, zelda como por un impulso salio de su cuarto quedandose afueras de la habitación de su hermana escuchando detrás de ella

En el interior de la habitación eries se encontraba recostada en la cama con link arriba de ella dandole calidos besos, y para finalizar uno en la frente, link se separo y se levanto de la cama.

Eries: link que no me deceas?

Link: no es eso es que estas delicada de salud y no creo que…

Eries: pero link es nuestra noche de bodas

Link: lo se pero…

Eries con lagrimas en los ojos

Eries: comprendo quien va querer estar con una enferma con olor a muerte

Link: no digas eso yo… te quiero mucho

Eries: pero no me amas (comenzando a llorar)

Link: si te amo y te lo voy a demostrar

NA: Desde aquí es un LEMON

Link comenzo por quitarse la tunica blanca dejando solo una ultima prenda haciendo que la princesa se ruborisara en cantidad después link levanto a la princesa quitandole su vestido de bodas con facilidad dejandola solo con sus ropas intimas, eries estab totalmente ruborisada, link comenzo a besarle su espalda su cuello hasta recorrer su cuerpo hasta sus senos donde paro y empezo a morderlos desaciedose de el sujetador de eries, eries empezo a gemir lo cual resono en el cuarto de la princesa haciendo por ende que zelda lo escuchara la cual no pudo soportarlo mas y callo con los puños serrados hacia el suelo y poco a poco fue arrastrandose hacia su cuarto tomando una botella de brandy y dandole fondo, mientras en el cuarto de la princesa eries todo era muy diferente link seguia recorriendo el cuerpo de eries besandola con brusquedad a su vez eries llenaba con pequeños besos de amor a link hasta que link se quito su ultima prenda y dejo verle su miembro a eries que se asusto de inmediato

Eries: es muy grande

Link: relajate no te hare daño, ¿pero eso es realmente lo que quieres?

Eries: si te deceo con todo mi corazon, link hazme tuya

Link solo asintio con la cabeza y quitandole su ultima prende a eries se introdujo rapidamente como si quisiera que el momento no durara mucho lo cual le provoco dolor a eries dando un pequeño grito pero link reacciono y empezo a moverse suavemente aminorizando el dolor de la princesa, lento pero después las embestidad eran mas fuertes link no sentia ningun placer al hacer esto pero la princesa eries estaba ya al borde y no podia continuar mas asi que link acelero una vez mas el paso dejando que la princesa llegara al climax al suceder esto la eries beso a link con infinito amor recostandose sobre el pecho de su esposo, link no pudo dormir esa noche, pues pensaba en su verdadero amor zelda que dormia en la habitación contigua o al menos eso creia…

Wow que triste sexo sin amor weno mita y mita espero que les haya gustado

Gracias a quienes han dejado un review espero que sigan de cerca esta historia

Atte

Vz


	9. Chapter 9 Triste partida

Triste partida

Al dia siguiente link estaba completamente triste por lo sucedido aquella noche. Aun seguia en la cama junto a su esposa, pero se elvanto con brusquedad para ir en busca de aire fresco al salir de la habitación noto que la habitación de zelda esta entre abierta y se asomo por ella al entrar vio a la princesa recostada en su cama aun vestida con aliento alcoholico. Link deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla lo cual hizo que zelda despertara.

Zelda: No deberias estar con tu esposa

Link: tu sabes por quien lo hice

Zelda: y por ello tenias que hacerla tu mujer.

Link se quedo callado por un momento

Link: es que no pude negarme… no sabes como me hubiese gustado que en lugar de eries hubieses estado tu

Zelda guardo silencio al ver a su hermana en la puerta…Link volteo hacia la puerta.

Eries: porque discuten?

Al parecer Eries no habia escuchado nada

Eries comenzo a toser, link rapidamente la cargo y la llevo hacia su cuarto dejando a zelda en su cama.

Link y eries estaban en su alcoba

Eries: me gustaria mucho ir al comedor contigo a desayunar, por favor ayudame a vestirme

Link acepto rapidamente istio con sumo cuidado a eries y la llevo en su silla de ruedas hasta el comedor.

En el comedor se encontraba su hermana saria, el primer ministro, impa y zelda.

Todos desayunaban tranquilamente pero eries estaba radiante de felicidad lo cual el primer ministro hizo un comentario no tan apropiado

Primer ministro: link debes saber que como ahora principe de hyrule tienes muchas responsabilidades tambien en una parte porque eres el general de nuestro ejercito, como ahora eres un hombre casado pronto tendras decendencia

Inmediantamente zelda se sintio mal pero supo simularlo dando un sorbo a su copa de agua,

El primer ministro hizo una pausa

Primer ministro: pues bien link, espero que comprendas la gravedad de el asunto y más porque la princesa zelda a desidido renunciar a su titulo como princesa y llevar una vida religiosa dentro de el templo del tiempo, asi que eries tendra que ser nuestra futura sucesora y tu nuestro futuro rey. Los procesos se llevaran en los proximas semanas, de verdad me alegro mucho que mi cargo al fin llegue a su fin, y que el reino al fin tenga un rey.

Nadie hablo por unos minutos hasta que…

Eries: zelda estas segura de lo que vas a hacer.

Zelda: si hermana hace mucho tenia esta decisión pero ahora que te veo mejor y que te has casado se que puedo confiar el reino a tus manos (mirando a link con suma tristeza)

Link: zelda no tomes decisiones precipitadas

Zelda: no podria casarme….

Eries: porque no? Eres muy bonita

Zelda: no hablemos mas de el tema

Se escucho el retumbo de la puerta un soldado llegaba con un encargo urgente para el 1er ministro

Soldado: primer ministro el reino vecino nos ataco quemo nuestros sembradios y quemo las chozas tambien mataron a mucha gente inocente y tomaron a los sobrevivientes como esclavos. Tenemos que hacer algo.

1er ministro: como puedes ver link tu coronación sera mañana mismo e iras a impedir esta locura.

Eries: pero es que link y yo… apenas…

Link: eries esto es mas importante tengo que partir

Eries: pero…

Link: pero nada que no te importa tu gente, verlos sufrir

Eries: es nuestra luna de miel

Link: eso no importa hay gente muriendo, ¡JAMAS PENSE QUE FUERAS TAN EGOISTA!

Link salio hecho una furia de el salon hacia la torre mas alta de el reino donde tomo varias decisiones defenderia a hyrule costara lo que costara.

Al dia siguiente link fue coronado rey a su vez eries. Ese mismo dia link se despedia de todos sus amigos

Eries: link por favor cuidate mucho, porfavor escribe aunque sea de vez en cuando. Por favor.

Link le dio un tierno beso en la boca pero miro hacia arriba de un balcon donde se encontraba zelda con una lagrima que recorria su mejilla solo pudo entender el susurro de sus labios los cuales decian te amo. Link puso su mano en el pecho y después la señalo disimuladamente diciendo entre labios mi corazon se queda contigo.

Link salio junto todo su ejercito hacia la frontera de hyrule, en el camino hiba escribiendo una carta que decia asi:

Zelda aun no entiendo como es que tu yo llegamos a este punto, yo con una mujer que jamas ame y nunca amare y tu encerrada en 4 paredes, quisiera decirte libremente que te amo y que nunca te dejaria pero no puedo. Como me encantaria morir en esta guerra. Pero no puedo ni debo pues debo protegerte a ti la unica persona que he amado en mi vida.

Atte: Link

Link llegaba a la ecena donde se habia llevado ese horrible ataque… cuando…

HAAAAAA!!!!

Otro capitulo más si ya se es cruel loco insano y moralmente mmmmm todavía aseptable… espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review

Atte:

VZ


	10. Chapter 10 Caminos distintos

Caminos distintos

Cuando llego a la frontera de hyrule pudo ver que todo era cenizas y solo pequeñas chozas quemadas y llenas de hollín estaban aun en pie. Los soldados cansados junto con link decidieron acampar esa noche en ese lugar fúnebre. Los soldados tenían un poco de miedo entonces un destello de luz salio desde el horizonte y al fin pudo ver link de lo que se trataba cadáveres y más cadáveres de lo que fue alguna vez una villa alegre.

Cuando de pronto empezó a salir gente de los alrededores. Link vio que se trataba de los sobrevivientes de aquella aldea.

Link: Soldados quiero que atiendan a esta gente.

Un aldeano con un aspecto sucio con dos niños se acerco hacia a link parecía que quería decirle algo.

Aldeano: nos han dejado sin nada, nos atacaron mientras dormíamos, mi esposa señor se la han llevado, y ahora solo quedamos mi pequeña hija y mi hijo, por favor tiene que ayudarnos, no hemos comido en 3 días. Por favor (al borde de las lagrimas)

Link le tomo la mano al aldeano y le dijo:

Link: No se preocupe pronto, iremos a rescatarlos, pero ustedes mañana tendrán que partir hacia el castillo donde tendrán que resguardarse.

Aldeano: No señor yo… quiero ir con ustedes, quiero matar a esos infelices.

Link: entonces vendrá con nosotros, pero sus hijos serán enviados al castillo

Aldeano: si señora

Link parecía guardar la calma pero al DIA siguiente sabría que tendría que enfrentar una gran amenaza

Al día siguiente los sobrevivientes fueron escoltados por una pequeña guardia con un mensaje para las princesas hacia el castillo mientras todo el ejercito marchaba hacia el reino vecino el cual era Torh.

Los soldados se adentraban cada vez más hacia al reino hasta llegar a sus murallas las cuales empezaron a tacar con catapultas, poco a poco esta fue cayendo y desmoronándose así que entro el ejercito de hyrule combatieron contra soldados, hubo varias perdidas pero aun así salieron victoriosos, el rey de Torh que era un cobarde se suicido antes de que el rey link llegara a cortarle el cuello, rescataron a los esclavos y dejo a aquel aldeano como gobernador de ese reino pues ahora el reino de Torh pasaba a ser una provincia de hyrule.

Link reconstruía las aldeas y edificios de la nueva provincia de hyrule, por lo cual link no tenía planes de regresar al castillo de hyrule.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de hyrule

Zelda se preparaba para abandonar el castillo e irse a vivir a el templo de el tiempo

Eries: hermana estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

Zelda: si… (mientras preparaba una pequeña maleta)

Eries: zelda… no te vallas (tomándola de la mano)

Zelda: no me pidas que me quede…

Eries: esta bien pero vendrás todos los fines a verme?

Zelda: si… (sin mucho animo)

Eries: espero que link regrese pronto…

Zelda se fue sin decir nada hasta llegar al templo del tiempo donde se puso sus hábitos que eran iguales a los de una monja el cual era todo blanco.

A la salida se encontró con un soldado que traía una encomienda de el rey

Soldado: su majestades, hemos ganado la batalla, su majestad el rey link me ha pedido que entregue estos documentos

Sin mas eries le arrebato al soldado los documento viendo dos cartas una para su hermana y otra para Zelda. Eries entrego la carta que le correspondía a zelda, mientras eries se retiro a sus habitaciones para leerla mas cautelosamente, zelda quedo en aquel su cuarto con el soldado que no había salido de la habitación.

Zelda empezó a leer su carta con detenimiento

La carta decía

Zelda

Se que no soy digno de que leas esta líneas mías pero te suplico que no entres al templo podrías arrepentirte, te lo ruego con mi corazón no lo hagas, sentiría que te perdería para siempre en esa oscuridad llamada soledad en esa penumbra llamada desesperación, desesperación de no poder besar aquellos labios que he deseado tanto, que he anhelado con cada respiro con cada susurro de el viento, pues tu nombre Zelda es el que llevo grabado en mi corazón solo el tuyo, te suplico que me conteste solo una línea solo unas palabras un instante en el cual llenes mi vida de alegría, una alegría que solo tu puedes darme, mandadla con el soldado que esta postrado a vuestros pies el será nuestro mensajero su nombre es Andros. El te obedecerá y te será siempre fiel y leal, nunca nadie sabrá de esto puedes estar tranquila.

Siempre tuyo Link Zelda sin pensarlo dos veces corrió por pluma y papel y le envió una carta con Andros. Al recibir la carta andros le dio un colgante en forma de una lagrima azul brillaba al parecer era un zafiro y le dijo que cada vez que lo necesitara mandar un mensaje la pusiera contra su pecho alguien hiria por el mensaje aunque el estuviese lejos.

Sin mas el soldado se retiro a todo galope para llevar el mensaje a su rey. A su vez su hermana entro casi eufórica.

Eries: no puedo creerlo si ya no hay mas peligro porque link se queda mas tiempo en esa nueva provincia y solo unas líneas no puedo creerlo al instante callo al suelo.

Zelda: ERIES!! Despierta (sin querer vio la carta que le había mandado link solo contenía unas cuantas líneas las cuales decían)

Eries

No regresare hasta dentro de un mes, hazte cargo de el reino y has que tu hermana desista de su idea.

Link

Solo eran unas cuantas líneas por no decir que una sola. Zelda sabia como sufría su hermana así que decidió entrar al templo una vez más

Al recuperarse su hermana de la caída no pudo caminar solo podía moverse por medio de coches especiales y sillas de ruedas pues no tenia la fuerza suficiente para sostenerse.

Una noche con tormenta zelda salio del palacio para no volver lagrimas de zelda se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, corrió y corrió con lluvia y callo al lodo que se encontraba por tanta agua dentro de la cuidad y se quedo un rato llorando en el piso húmedo las calles estaban vacías, nadie quien pudiera verla, nadie quien la escuchara, pues maldecía su amor pues por causa de el ya jamás podría ser feliz, siguió llorando pero se levanto y vio las enormes puertas de el templo de el tiempo cuando entro las hermanas tomaron su maleta y una la sostuvo y la dejaron en su cuarto, ya en el se cambio de ropas y se baño el cuarto era pequeño todo de madera, un pequeño closet con 5 vestidos blancos y 1 vestido negro, zelda solo había traído sus objetos valiosos nada de ropa solo la necesaria. Termino de bañarse y se recostó en su cama, en la cama que moriría sin amor y sin esperanza….

Si esta muy trágico lo se pero espero pronto actualizar dejen un rebién y sugerencias lo que pida el publico. 


	11. Chapter 11 Escape

Paso un mes rápidamente zelda seguía en lo que se podría llamar su vida, todo era sombrío el jardín de el templo era tan pequeño los grandes corredores llenos de soledad, zelda sentía que sus pensamientos por link eran mas y mas fuertes, a veces en las noches cuando no podía dormir corría por aquel pequeño jardín y lloraba mientras la lluvia caía, la madre superior de aquel lugar era cruel y siempre les pedía que rezaran 5 horas diarias las cuales zelda rezaba sin parar para poder olvidar a link miles de horas minutos, fue en vano pues su destino era amarlo siempre, su hermana por otro lado parecía un fantasma dentro de palacio sin recibir visitas cada día mas triste por no tener a su esposo a su lado unas breves líneas eran su alegría momentánea.

De pronto comenzaron a replicar las campanas del templo del castillo de todos lados, zelda corrió hacia las puertas para salir a ver a link, su entrada triunfal corrió hasta perder el aliento, pero en la puerta encontró a la madre superiora la cual le corto el paso de un tajo

Zelda: déjeme pasar (con tono de suplica)

M. superiora: nosotras no podemos salir de aquí por ninguna clase de situación nuestro deber es con las diosas.

Zelda: se lo suplico, el es…

M. superiora: el esposo de su hermana…

La madre superior a pesar que ser cruel y mala era muy perspicaz.

La M. superiora le ordeno a zelda ir a atender a una pobre hermana la cual estaba loca y enferma, zelda dio la media vuelta y se encamino hacia la habitación de la hermana al llegar vio que en esa habitación decía el nombre de la hermana el cual era Susana. Toco pero nadie le abrió, al entrar zelda vio a una pobre anciana junto al fuego en aquella habitación tan llena de soledad. Zelda se sentó a su lado y al percatarse de la presencia la hermana Susana volteo a ver a zelda y le dijo tu… tus ojos son tristes como los míos, se fuerte, no corras, mira bien.

Zelda: hermana que quiere decir no le entiendo.

Susana: Tus ojos azules, tu cabello rubio, tus labios, me recuerdan tanto a él, morir por amor, vivir por amor.

Zelda: hermana cuénteme porque esta así

Susana: por amor querida (mirando sus ojos)

Zelda: pero nadie puede estar así por amor, no es verdad?

Susana: Aun lo recuerdo sus ojos, yo lo amaba como nadie lo amo sin embargo por ser hija de un aldeano el tubo que sacrificar nuestro amor y yo aprendí a amarlo entre las sombras entre estas cuatro paredes. Han pasado 40 años y yo sigo muriendo de amor, muriendo solo eso, sin esperanza, sin amor

Zelda: quien era el?

Susana: el (derramando una lagrima por esos ojos secos, esos ojos tan llenos de amargura)

Zelda: hermana yo...

Susana: vete de aquí no seas tonta huye… no termines como yo… morir por amor es la única recompensa a la cual pude aspirar desde un principio… pero sus ojos aun viven en mi corazón.

Zelda salio de la habitación sin decir una palabra y corrió hacia la puerta principal y quiso abrirla pero no pudo un enorme candado le cerraba el paso trato de romperlo con las manos empezó a pegarle con los puños cerrados a la puerta sin conseguir nada hasta empezó a golpear la puerta contra su cuerpo y grito desesperadamente déjenme salir por favor y callo repentinamente al suelo hasta que la madre superiora la llevo a zelda casi en un ataque de desesperación y la encerró bajo llave ya en su cama zelda trato de gritar pero no pudo un grito ahogado con link en sus labios la hizo caer en un desmayo.

En las calles todo era muy diferente todos salían a recibir al rey pero link quien cabalgo a todo galope hasta el castillo donde lo esperaba su esposa y sus familiares, link empezó a buscar a zelda entre todos pero no la vio

Eries: link no me das un beso (sus ojos se iluminaban)

Link: dime eries no veo a zelda

Eries: no pude convencerla debe estar en el templo

Sin decir mas eries hizo q empujara su silla hasta el salón principal donde estaban todos los invitados todos bebieron por la nueva provincia y el botín que link les había traído, al oscurecer eries le pidió a link que fuera a su cuarto en el se encontraba Eries a medio vestir, link desconcertado se dio la vuelta,

Eries: link acuéstate a mi lado por favor quiero sentirte dentro de mi ven por favor

Link: No Eries es que estoy muy cansado viaje 3 días y no he dormido nada

Eries: tienes razón que egoísta soy

Link: no es eso solo que no puedo mantenerme en pie

Eries: entonces ven a mi lado y durmamos juntos

Link: No Eries tu debes dormir muy cómoda yo solo seria un estorbo, además ya hice que me prepararan una alcoba para mi

Eries: es que acaso no quieres dormir conmigo?

Link: no es por eso si no que quiero tu bienestar te veré en la mañana sin mas link salio apresurado de el cuarto de Eries tomando a Epona miro hacia los alrededores no había nadie pudo salir desapercibido de el palacio

En el camino se encontró a Andros

Andros: su majestad la princesa Zelda se encuentra en el ala norte de el templo la tienen encerrada, quiso ir a verlo pero la madre se lo prohibió, pero pude conseguir esto es una llave maestra le será de utilidad

Link: dime Andros tu sabes lo que siento por…

Andros: su mirada y la de ella son la misma, debe sacarla de ahí lo antes posible y llévela a este lugar. Ahí la cuidaran bien y podrá verla todos los días.

Link dio galope a Epona corría por las calles solas hasta llegar a el templo los rayos caían fuertes, link escalo con sumo cuidado para no despertar a las hermanas, brinco la barda corrió por todo el pasillo hasta que pudo ver una sombra blanca tirada en una cama llorando sin duda era zelda

Link: zelda (como un susurro)

Zelda vio una sombra en su puerta y dijo quien es?

Link: soy yo link

Zelda: link ayúdame, sácame de aquí (abrasando su puerta para sentir aunque fuese su voz, su sombra)

Link tomo la llave maestra y consiguió abrir la puerta al ver a zelda con los ojos llorosos de tanto llorar y sus ropas blancas sucias y sus manos heridas con sangre seca.

Link no hizo esperar y la abraso con fuerza y comenzó a besar sus delicados labios, zelda no ponía resistencia alguna sus puños estaban cerrados pero no pudo mas y comeos a besar a link con desesperación sus manos querían cada vez mas tocar a link

Link: zelda mira como estas, te llevare lejos conmigo, jamás volverás a estar aquí, ven vamos

Zelda: contigo podría desafiar hasta a el diablo, a las diosas, a hyrule a quien sea no me importa ya nada tu eres lo único que me importa ya

Link beso a zelda con pasión esperaron varios minutos para que apagaran las luces de los corredores al apagarlas zelda hizo una pequeña maleta con sus pertenencias mas valiosas y cubriéndose con una capucha negra.

Rápidamente salieron y corrieron por los corredores y pasaron por la habitación de Susana la cual observaba con su puerta semi abierta

Susana: que tengas un buen viaje zelda hija de mi gran amor

Link y zelda corrieron hasta la barda de el templo la brincaron con dificultad link subió a Epona junto con zelda y huyeron hacia el campo de hyrule cada vez mas rápido, lo mas rápido de Epona pudo huir al llegar a un pequeño arroyo link vio el mapa y vio que se encontraban cerca de unos bosques al entrar en ellos vieron una pequeña residencia al parecer estaba habitada, al entrar link se percato que andros estaba en ella

Andros: mi rey he preparado esta casa para ustedes se que la princesa estará bien con nosotros, la cuidaremos muy bien

Zelda: esta casa es...

Andros: así es… es la casa de campo de la familia de el rey link nadie viene aquí, estará segura y el rey podrá venir todos los días, ahora si me permiten les enseñare la habitación

La habitación era hermosa toda llena de flores, y muy bella

Link: andros porque haces todo esto?

Andros: porque yo también amo a alguien mi rey y se lo que se siente no poder estar con ella, y solo poder besar su sombra. (andros se retiro rápidamente de la habitación)

Link veía a zelda y el beso tiernamente

Link: no me quiero separar ni un momento de ti te amo no sabes cuanto sin tan solo fuésemos tu y yo, link comenzó a besar a Zelda despacio y tiernamente en los labios cuidándolos tomo su pelo y comeos a besarlo, hasta ir a su cuello donde encontró el aroma de zelda fue quitándole poco a poco sus vestiduras de sacerdotisa de las diosas revelando un cuerpo semi desnudo bello, bien formado y con grandes senos link comenzó a besar su cuello mas apasionadamente aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo aun húmedo, zelda comenzó a jugar con el cabello de link, link le quito el sujetador y al fin pudo admirar aquellos bellos senos los cuales empezó a besar tiernamente hasta que empezó a morderlos con ansiedad zelda solo gemía de placer entre gemidos le decía a link que parara, pero link comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnudo enfrente de zelda, al fin zelda pudo sentir lo que era tener a link entre sus brazos su suavidad y su aroma, sentirlo hasta los poros, link comenzó a besarle la espalda a zelda aprisionando sus senos contra sus manos después la volteo y comenzó a besarla por el abdomen, sus manos iban hacia la ultima prenda de zelda la cual quito con sumo cuidado, zelda estaba en trance y link toco con suavidad las pompis de zelda después apretándolas con rudeza lo cual a zelda le pareció muy bien pues no dejaba de gemir, link coloco a zelda en posición y quedaron de frente sin mas comenzó a besarla apasionadamente en la boca y colocando su miembro en la entrada virginal de zelda.

Zelda: por favor para… no quiero ser tu amante de esta manera… te lo suplico.

Link: esta bien, tienes razón tu eres lo mas bello que tengo y lo mas puro y quiero que siga siendo así te amo no lo olvides.

Zelda se cubrió con la sabana de la cama

Link: puedo dormir contigo?

Zelda: si quédate a mi lado

Los dos durmieron placidamente esa noche sin pensar en nada

HAAA VZ se atrinchera lo se querían más acción pero jejeje tened paciencia espero que dejen un comentario me gusta que me dejen como que me inspira a continuar mis ff gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi ff


	12. Chapter 12 Despues del escape

Capitulo XII

Después del escape

Dentro de aquella casa de campo encontraban dos amantes en la cama zelda y link, habían pasado por tanto.

Zelda se encontraba en el desnudo pecho de link durmiendo aun, mientras link jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos dorados

Zelda comenzó a despertarse lentamente hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que se encontraba junto a link

Link: bueno dias mi amor

Zelda: mi amor, te amo me haces tan feliz

Link: zelda así quiero estar contigo para siempre

Zelda: yo también así lo quiero

Link: pero tengo que volver a palacio, vendré a verte en la noche cuando termine mis asuntos de estado

Zelda: esta bien mi amor

A lo lejos se vio un jinete perdiéndose entre la neblina de la aun madrugada

Cuando link llego a palacio ya casi era de día, los soldados le abrieron la entrada de el palacio

Link fue directo hacia el trono donde ya lo aguardaban sus primeros deberes los cuales le demandaban mucho aun así link siempre los cumplía de la mejor manera posible.

Al atardecer link fue con su esposa la cual se encontraba en el salón principal descansando y tomando los últimos rayos del sol

Eries: LINK!!. Esperaba tanto el momento en el que me vinieras a ver, te extrañado tanto (abrasándolo)

Link: eries yo también te he extrañado. Sabes yo…

En eso entro sin llamar un sirviente con noticias urgentes.

Sirviente: Su majestad la Madre superiora quiere verla al parecer su hermana ha…

Eries: QUE mi hermana… as que la madre s. entre

MS: es una pena para mi infórmale su majestad que nuestro sacro templo de el tiempo a sido mancillado pues su hermana al parecer a escapado con un hombre.

Eries: Como puede decir eso… mi hermana sería incapaz, dígame ¿donde esta?

Link: tranquilízate Eries, no creo que Zelda haya escapado como lo dice MS

Además si ella escapo no ha de ser porque la tratan muy bien en ese lugar.

MS: su majestad zelda ya no es mas una princesa ahora es una sacerdotisa y como tal su deber es cumplir sus obligaciones dentro del templo y no andar de ramera con…

Link: BASTA!! No permitiré que la nombre con los adjetivos que ust. Le ha puesto, además no es tanto que le importe la seguridad de zelda si no que quiere seguir recibiendo los favores del reino para poder seguir gastando sus excesivos lujos, pues bien madre estoy dispuesto a darle la cantidad que me fije siempre y cuando no haga publico este incidente y si por alguna razono me entero que esto ha salido de aquí no va de por medio su posición si no su vida lo entendió.

Eries: link estas amenazando a una sacerdotisa del templo

Link: tu cállate eries que no entiendes que va de por medio la reputación de tu hermana y que esta vieja la esta acusando de cosas que no son ciertas así que vete a tus aposentos que yo terminare de hablar con esta señora.

Eries salio de la habitación confundida

Link: Muy bien madre ha sabido representar su papel muy bien, de ofendida ahora dígame ya que estamos los dos solos de cuanto estamos hablando.

MS: Usted sabe que el templo esta en malas condiciones y es necesario reparaciones y la ayuda de los pobres…

Link: no me refería a sus excusas si no cuanto quiere usted por su silencio

MS: supongo que 5 millones de rupias no estarían mal

Link: lo doblo si usted no vuelve a tocar el tema y si trata de chantajearme le juro que su cabeza estará adornaron el cementerio.

MS: no hace falta las amenazas con ese dinero pienso irme a otro reino.

Link: me parece muy bien lárguese inmediatamente y si la encuentro su odiosa cara en mi camino será la ultima que vea.

MS: esta bien, yo tampoco deseo ver su cara de nuevo con su permiso.

Link fue hacia los aposentos de su esposa donde pudieron hablar con más calma

Eries: dime link que fue lo que paso?

Link: nada solo que la MS dijo una calumnia contra Zelda y eso si no lo permito, aun no sabemos del paradero de Zelda lo que si sabemos es que ella esta bien y no se fue con un hombre como la MS dijo. Así que saldré a buscarla talvez no llegue esta noche si no hasta mañana

Eries: podemos mandar a una guardia

Link: no eries podría ser un escándalo. Iré yo…

Eries: esta bien pero ten cuidado. Antes de que te vallas podrías darme un beso?

Link: eries estoy muy enojado… por favor, pero desde mañana buscare un guardián para ti me preocupas

Eries: enserio te preocupa mi seguridad?

Link: claro que si eres mi esposa… y te quiero

Eries: esta bien link, haré lo que me ordenas (con suma felicidad después de escuchar las palabras de su esposo)

Link: sera major asi…

Comenzó a llover fuerte en todo el reino

Eries: aun con la lluvia iras?

Link: si

Eries: te preocupas tanto por nosotras

Link: tengo que irme

Link cabalgo no más de 2 horas para llegar con zelda quien ya lo aguardaba en el balcón de la residencia

Zelda: pensé que no llegarías te extrañe tanto, hoy te extrañe tanto sentí tanto la ausencia de tus besos de tu piel… te amo

Link: y yo a ti zelda hay veces en que no puedo respirar si no te tengo cerca

Zelda: Ho link (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Link: Zelda hoy hable con la MS me chantajeo y le di dinero para que no nos vuelva a molestar pero Eries esta preocupada por ti así que te pido que le escribas una carta diciéndole que estas bien y a salvo que regresaras en unos meses

Zelda: si link lo haré mañana temprano, porque no te hiras ahora mismo o si?

Link: no… no me iré ahora, es solo que míranos solo dentro de esta casa podemos ser felices, solo dentro de esta casa.

Zelda: no me importa, no me importa…

Link y Zelda fueron a sus aposentos para poder dormir uno junto al otro.

A la mañana siguiente zelda se encontraba cortando rosas y link la observaba desde su balcón, link bajo rápidamente para darle un beso tierno en los labios.

Link: tengo que hablar con Andros antes de irme mi amor así que nos despediremos pero dentro de unas horas de nuevo estar contigo para protegerte

Zelda: si mi amor yo te esperare siempre.

Antes de irse link hablo con Andros

Link: Andros estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros no sabes cuanto, sin embargo tengo un problema, tengo una tarea algo delicada pues no se a quien podría encomendarle la tarea de cuidar a mi esposa.

Andros: me perece que yo podría hacerlo majestad

Link: pero Andros tu eres un magnifico guerrero además tienes una posición alta no podrías cuidarla tu… no es lo correcto

Andros: aun así quisiera hacerlo su majestad permítame hacerlo

Link: ésta bien, así se hará entonces

Link regreso al Castillo preguntándose porque Andros quería cuidar a su esposa.


	13. Chapter 13 Engañame que yo hare lo mismo

Capitulo XIII

Engañame que yo hare lo mismo por ti

A su regreso link estaba en sus habitaciones mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su pequeña casa de campo, donde siempre lo esperaria zelda, mientras resolvia los clasicos asuntos del reino y con su esposa al cuidado de andros no tenia porque preocuparce todo hiba lo suficientemente normal como para no pensar en nada mas.

Era una epoca de paz, al final llego una vez mas el invierno, el cual era crudo pues nevaba todo el tiempo lo cual no permitia a Eries salir mucho de sus habitaciones pues estaba muy debil como para hacerlo.

Link con el pretesto de sus cabalgatas largas hiba a ver a zelda lo cual era muy agradable en esta epoca del año todo hubiese trascurrido como si nada, hasta que un noche, Eries fue buscar a su marido a su habitación como era de esperarce no lo encontro, no podia mantenerce mucho en pie asi que penso que estaría en su estudio pero no fue asi, empezo a buscarlo por doquier, en la sala de el trono, en las habitaciones contiguas pero nada, asi que fue al unico lugar donde penso que podía encontrarlo con sus fragiles piernas se desplazo hasta las caballerizas donde vio que su caballo no estaba, preocupada e insegura de donde podria encontrace su marido, pues pensaba que le habia pasado algo malo tomo la decisión de correr el riesgo e irlo a buscar ella misma, como pudo se subio a un caballo pero empezaron las ventiscas de nieve nocturnas, no eran tan fuertes pero letales para Eries. Tomo muy bien las riendas de su caballo mientras se repetia mi amor te encontrare y salio de palacio para poder buscarlo.

Andros que se percato que la reina no estaba emprendio el viaje en busca de la reina cabalgo en direccion norte penso que tal vez se habia enterado de lo de zelda, al galopar pudo ver una sombra que hiba con una cabalgata lenta y su jinete de suave figura…

Andros: su majestad debemos regresar al palacio no es bueno para su salud que este afuera con este frio.

Eries: pero link no esta por ningun lado debe estar perdido o peor

Andros: no es asi su majestad, el rey me informo que hiba al reino vecino por unos dias pues deben hacer arreglos.

Eries: (con suma despreocupación) A me da un gran alivio saber eso pense que le habia pasado algo malo

Andros pensaba en cuanto la reina queria al rey y como el le era infiel.

Eries: andros regresemos al castillo necesito descansar. Quiero que cuando llegue mi esposo me encuentre muy mejorada y talvez tengamos un hijo.

Andros no dijo nada solo tomo las riendas de su caballo mas fuerte que nunca

Ya en el palacio la reina y su protector tomaban una taza de chocolate caliente.

Eries: andros porque aceptaste cuidarme, se que tu eres de familia noble porque lo haces?

Andros: su majestad hace mucho tiempo conoci a una niña en una habitación con chimenea, ella nunca salia al jardin cuando habia caserias o eventos especiales por parte de la familia real, siempre estaba encerrada, un dia mi caballo se espanto con una liebre y fue a dar adentro del palacio y atravez de una ventana la vi, era blanca con su cabello negro con rizos, estaba llorando, desde entonces me gustaba mirarla desde afuera tal vez asi no se sentira tan sola, cuando creci me gustaba mas verla, pero era demaciado debil, los doctores decian que no pasaria de los 25 años.

Eries: quieres decir que…

Andros: asi es esa niña era ust su majestad. Pero ahora usted es la reina y tiene esposo y aunque su esposo…

Eries: aunque mi esposo?

Andros: no nada su majestad, mi lealtad es con ustedes.

Eries: andros yo sabia que yo

Andros: lo siento su majestad debo irme

Andros salio a la habitación contigua para mandarle un mensaje a link para informarle que no podía volver por la mentira que le habia dicho a Eries.

Eries siguió a andros y se dio cuenta de la carta que le habia dado al sirvienta, andros salio de la habitación dejando a la sirvienta sola.

Casi al mismo tiempo que salio andros salio Eries para interceptar a la sirvienta

Sirvienta: su majestad (haciendo una inclinación)

Eries: quiero que me entregues esa carta…

La Sirvienta sabia algo de las relaciones y de los mensajes que le mandaba andros a link, pues sospechaba que el rey tenia un amante pero no sabia exactamente quien era pues nunca la mencionaba por nombre

Sirvienta: su majestad disculpeme pero no puedo, el sr andros me ha pedido que sus cartas tengan extricta confidencialidad

Eries: te digo que me la des yo soy tu reina ademas te pagare muy bien (enseñandole un saco lleno de rupias doradas)

Sirvienta: su majestad pero…

Eries: muy bien creo que eres exigente, haremos una cosa solo dejame leerla y conservaras el saco y luego podras enviar esa carta para que el sr andros siga confiando en ti pero… a cambio prometo darte un saco como estos cada vez que el sr andros te de un mensaje

Sirviente: su majestad (con tono inocente)

Eries arrastro a la sirvienta hasta su cuarto donde abrio su vestidor lleno de vestidos finos y joyas

Eries: te gusta algo?

Sirvienta: todo es muy hermoso su majestad pero yo no…

Eries le puso en su mano un broche de zafiros y un vestido azul con diamantes?

Eries: no te gustaria usar esto y mira con este saco lleno de rupias podrias comprarte lo que quieras y si me das los mensajes del sr andros te dare mas sacos

Sirvienta: su majestad por favor no me obligue

Eries: no seas tonta cual es tu nombre?

Sirvienta: me llamo Enia

Eries: muy bien Enia que opinas

Enia: esta bien su majestad

Eries recibio el mensaje al mismo tiempo que Enia el saco lleno de rupias

Eries leyo detenidamente el mensaje que decia asi

Su majestad le informo que tuve que mentirle a su esposa pues salio insistentemente a buscarlo en medio de una ventisca, le pido que permanesca en su casa de campo y regrese dentro de unos dias, esto seran para usted vacaciones junto con su amada.

Eries al momento callo al suelo

Enia: su majestad se siente bien

Eries: si me siento muy bien, ahora escucha detenidamente necesitamos ser cautelosas desde ahora estas a mi servicio pero en secreto envia esta nota con el mensajero, después traeme licor y ropas de cama

Enia: pero su majestad ust trae el piyamas puesto.

Eries: me refiero a otra clase de ropas de noche

Enia: si lo se su majestad

Eries: corre ve pronto

Enia obedecio a su reina y regreso con el licor y las ropas la ayudo a cambiarce sus ropas de cama conformaban de un camisón trasparente con sujetadores del mismo tono,

Eries: escuchame muy bien Enia si haces a la perfección lo que te digo ganaras muchas mas rupias, ahora ve sirve unas copas y llena mi cuarto de velas.

Enia hizo todo lo que le pidio su reina

Enia: listo su majestad.

Eries: muy bien veo que eres eficiente en lo que haces ahora como ultimo favor ve por el sr andros.

Enia: pero su majestad no esta bien lo que hace. Por favor no lo haga

Eries: aquí mando yo asi que ve por el

Enia fue hasta la habitación de andros toco y se dio cuenta que estaba tomando unas copas de brandy

Enia: sr lamento molestarlo pero su majestad quiere verlo esta en sus habitaciones,

Andros: esta bien Enia ire ahora mismo

Andros se dirijo hasta las habitaciones de eries toco eries le contesto que pasara al momento que andros entro se encontro con el cuarto inundado de velas y pudo ver que su amada se encontraba casi desnuda con una copa de brandy en las manos cuanto tiempo habia soñado con esto. Ver a su amada sabia lo que hiba suceder, tambien sabia que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para rechazarla.

Eries: porque te quedas en la puerta cierrala y ven a mi que no vez que te deceo…

Andros camino como sonambulo hasta la cama de la reina

Eries: andros yo tambien siento algo especial por ti sabes cuando me confesaste que me amabas yo…

Andros: eries se que no es cierto lo que me dices, que siempre amaras a link, no se porque haces esto pero… yo no puedo contra mi mismo se que es una traicion pero si no siento tu piel si no me siento dentro de ti siento que moriría

Eries: andros (lo silencio con un beso)

Andros comenzo a besar a eries con pasion acariciandole su pelo sintiendo la calides de su cuerpo, tocandola con delicadeza, eries a su vez comenzaba a quitarle sus vestimentas a andros desabotonando su camisa andros la ayudo quitandose el pantalón, quedando solo con una ultima prenda el cuerpo de andros era bien formado digno de un guerrero, eries quedo admirando el cuerpo desnudo de andros pero deceaba que fuera el de link, después eries se quito su camisón trasparente dejandola solo con su ropa intima, andros comenzo a besarla por todo el cuerpo hasta alcanzar al fin sus labios los cuales eran dulces, andros le quito el sujetador a eries dejando ver sus palidos senos que fueron vorazmente besados por andros y probados con su dulce sabor después andros no conforme con ello empezo a tocar a eries aun con su ultima prenda en ese lugar tan intimo provocándole a eries pequeños espasmos y temblores que recorrian su cuerpo, después empezo a notar que la prenda se hiba humedeciendo la cual fue quitando con sumo delicadeza hasta ver a eries sin ropa que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con un asentimiento de eries fue como dar permiso a lo prohibido y andos bajo para probar los secretos mas dulces de eries provocándole placer al instante cuando noto los firmes senos de eries se animo a consumar el acto entrando poco a poco en ella andros se percato que la reina ya no era virgen pues noto que no habia sangrado por ello aumento lo movimientos hasta sentir que la reina lo estaba gozando, después la cambio de posición poniendola debajo de el boca abajo diciendole al oido que la amaba mas que nunca esta posición no duro mucho pues poco después regreso la posición original para poder ver sus ojos, andros era excelente amante asi que no le costo llevar a la reina al climax mas de 3 veces.

Ya por la mañana aun seguia andros amando a su reina

Eries: andros ya es de mañana tienes que irte a tus habitaciones

Andros: es cierto pero regresare esta noche…

Bueno termine un capitulo más espero que le haya gustado y que por favor me dejen un review ahora si no corregi ortografia :P sorry

Atte VZ


	14. Chapter 14 El regreso

Capitulo XIV

El regreso.

A la mañana siguiente Andros se fue hacia sus habitaciones solo y desolado sabia que habia traicionado a su rey y a su casta sabia que no bastaria con decir lo siento me equivoque pero tambien sabia que tenia que volver a los brazos de eries.

Todo trascurria de lo más normal en el castillo mientras tanto link y zelda disfrutaban infinitamente de su amor.

Eries todas las noches era visitada por Andros. Una noche en la cama tuvieron una conversación

Eries: sabes cuando yo era pequeña tenia la ilucion de casarme y ser feliz, y mas que nada tener hijos, no sabes lo feliz que esto me haria. Pero se que nunca los tendre. Estoy tan delicada de salud que no cuando sera mi ultimo amanecer

Andros paracia triste sabia que lo que eries le decia era cierto pero tambien sabia que si ella moria esa tambien seria su ultimo dia de vida

Andros: eries te prometo algo el dia que mueras yo te acompañare

Eries: no digas eso hay muchas chicas que quisieran tu compañía.

Andros: pero a mi no me gustan otras chicas solo me gustas tu. Solo tu.

Eries: oh Andros porque no me confesaste antes tu amor

Andros: no lo se, me sentia tan insignificante para ti.

Eries: tu insignificante de que hablas, yo sere reina pero no puedo hacer feliz a un hombre estoy eneferma, mi cara se ve tan blanca y palida sin llena de vida, mi olor a muerte.

Andros: no digas mas pequeña

Andros tomo a la princesa una vez mas la hizo su mujer, como todas las noches con suma ternura, con idolatria, como un amante a su amada.

Ya habian pasado varios meses para ser mas exactos 3. link no habia regresado aun de estar con zelda cuando ocurrio un suceso inesperado.

Una tarde la princesa eries estaba con andros arreglando unos asuntos en el estudio cuando eries se levanto de pronto y vio como todo a su alrededor se comenzaba a nublar y empezo a caer al suelo Andros rapidamente la sujeto para que no callera al piso. Andros mando a traer al medico particular de la prinesa.

Medico: me parece que la princesa no ha tomado sus vitaminas pero veo que ha comido muy bien pues su cuerpo esta empezando a embarnecer… el doctor miro mas con cuidado a la princesa y mando hacer unos examenes, le saco sangre a eries. Tardo unos cuantos minutos cuando al fin dijo su veredicto

Medico: su majestad eries, me place informarle que usted dara a luz a su primer hijo, esto hay que celebrarlo…

El dr seguia hablando

Eries pensaba en que esto no podia estar pasando un hijo, un hijo de andros, andros a su vez estaba muy feliz, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sus miradas se encontraron.

Doctor: hay que replicar las campanas, hyrule tiene heredero.

Eries: no dr eso no pasara. No hasta que llegue link y le pido que esto se guarde en confidencialidad. Ahora dejenos solos dr.

Dr: muchas felicidades y no se preocupe su secreto esta a salvo.

El dr se retiro dejando solos a andros y a eries.

Andros: se que ese hijo es mio.

Eries: si lo sabes callaras

Andros: no puedo es mi hijo

Eries: si hablamos, link podria matarte, no quiero que pase eso.

Andros: el no hara eso.

Eries: ademas ya has escuchado este hijo es de link.

Andros: como va creer eso, si link no te ha tocado desde su noche de bodas

Eries: el niño sera siete mesino.

Andros: me usaste.

Eries: no fue asi esto no lo plane.

Andros: eries yo te amo

Eries: yo no se que es lo que siento. Solo se que debo proteger a mi hijo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo

Link y zelda disfrutaban de lo lindo de un dia de campo mirando el pequeño lago que rodeaba la inmensa mansión.

Zelda: link ya van a ser 3 meses que has estado aquí, a mi me parece un sueño siento como si estuviesemos casados nunca me habia sentido asi sabes, cada mañana que espierto y te veo me siento completa.

Link: sin embargo creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelba. El reino me necesita.

Zelda: te entiendo, pero vendras todos los dias verdad?

Link: nunca faltaria y lo sabes

Al dia siguiente link regresaba a palacio donde lo esperaba una trampa.

Link entro como siempre el tan adorado rey que habia traido la paz y estabilidad al reino todos lo amaban.

Al entrar al palacio lo resivio eries con suma meloseria.

Eries: mi amor que gusto verte no sabes como te he extrañado estos meses. (abrasando a link)

Link: yo tambien eries te extrañe. (mirando a eries) veo que te has mejorado mucho de salud. Supongo que todo es gracias a Andros.

Andros miro hacia sus pies no se atrevia a mirarlo de frente.

Link: gracias Andros por las atenciones que has tenido con Eries.

Andros: su majestad yo…

Eries: no seas timido Andros y acepta el cumplido.

Eries se llevo a link hacia el comedor donde ya estaba una recepción con su hermana saria y malon.

Saria: hermano que bueno que ya hayas regresado estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti, y lamentamos resivirte con tristes noticias.

Link: que paso?

Saria: el sr talon murio hace un mes, al parecer fue neumonía. Por ello he traido a malon a vivir con nosotros. Esta bien hermano, habitaremos en nuestra casa.

Link: me parece muy bien, pero el rancho?

Malon: yo he encontrado a un administrador el se hara cargo de todo.

Link: en ese caso me parece bien, malon quisiera hablar contigo después de la cena.

Malon: si su majestad

Después de la cena link y malon se dirijieron a lo que es el estudio. Link se sento en el escritorio donde a la par se sento malon enfrente de el.

Link: malon quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice lamento que nuestro matrimonio no se llevara a cabo. Espero que me perdones.

Malon: todo eso ya esta olvidado. Yo tengo una relacion formal con nuestro antiguo ministro.

Link: me alegra mucho saber eso.

Malon: yo no te guardo rencor al contrario quisiera ayudarte en lo que me fuera posible.

Link: estoy muy agradecido contigo malon, solo quiero pedirte que seas feliz y que cuides a mi hermana.

Malon: por su puesto que si.

Link: malon estuviste muchas veces en palacio en mi ausencia?

Malon: si venia a diario para hacerle compañía a la reina. Pero casi nunca la encontrabamos sola.

Link: que quieres decir.

Malon: Andros siempre acompañaba a su esposa. De eso su hermana quiere hablar con usted mañana.

Link: es de lo mas natural yo confio en Andros. Pero mañana hablare con saria. Gracias malon tengo que irme

Malon: si su majestad

Link salio de la habitación inmerso en sus pensamientos que es lo que le tenia que decir su hermana.

Link fue llamado al cuarto de eries

Eries: link que bueno que llegas mi amor, ven recuestate a mi lado, necesito de ti.

Link: eries dime como estas pequeña?

Eries: muy bien, veme ya luzco mejor, ya puedo caminar por palacio.

Link: veo que andros te ha cuidado muy bien

Eries: asi es, el ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

Link: eries me retiro a mis habitaciones, estoy cansado.

Eries: link se que no me amas y que a lo mejor te doy asco. Pero quisiera setirme esta noche tu mujer.

Link: eries yo…

Eries: se que lo que te pido es mucho, pero yo te amo.

Link: eries…

Eries: por favor no me desprecies, eres mi todo, por favor dejame sentirte aunque sea esta noche, acaso no vez la falta que me hace tu aliento, tus besos, no me has tocado desde esa noche maravillosa.

Link sentia los reclamos de eries, pero no podia traicionarce no podia hacerlo por zelda o podria hacerlo por los ruegos de su esposa?

Hola a todos decidi actualizar todos mis ff espero que los sigan todos muy de cerca, por favor dejenme un review para saber si esta historia va por buen camino 


	15. Chapter 15 Amarga Partida

Hola a todos se que hace un buen que no actualizo pero =) quería terminar con lo comencé hace unos años espero que aun sean de su agrado mis ff. Continuemos con la historia.

Capitulo 15: Amarga Partida.

Link: Basta Eries dormiré en la habitación contigua.

Link se fue echando chispas pero lo más importante era que no le había dado el gusto a su esposa.

A la mañana siguiente Link estaba ya en su estudio esperando a su hermana cuando entro ella sin previo aviso

Saria: Link es preciso que hablemos del comportamiento de tu esposa ya es un escándalo que ella se encuentre tan ligada a Andros.

Link: que quieres decir?

Saria: que se rumorea que ellos son amantes

Link: imposible Eries no sería capaz

Saria: Enia su servidora me ha confesado que ella sabe de tus relaciones con Zelda y que ella misma le preparo sus aposentos para seducir a Andros.

Link: Que?

Saria: lo que ella quiere es darte un hijo que por supuesto no es tuyo y vengarse de ti

Link: Esta en su derecho, aunque yo no me acostado con Zelda.

Saria: Eso no importa, tienes que repudiar a Eries por sus acciones y casarte con Zelda o serás el hazme reír del imperio, como es posible que el rey sea un cornudo.

Link: Saria sabes muy bien que yo no he sido un esposo intachable.

Saria: Si no lo haces Zelda siempre será tu amante, eso es lo que quieres?

Link: No puedo acusar a Andros por alta traición

Saria: Entonces dime lo que harás?

Link salió dejando con la pregunta a su hermana recordando las sabias palabras de su padre "eres lo que tus hechos determinan"

Link salió a los jardines donde se desataba una fuerte tormenta, vio una sombra tenue cerca de un árbol a los que los antiguos llamaban el gran árbol deku donde decían que un gran guerrero se había adentrado en él, la sombra se volvió en Andros.

Link: Necesito aclarar algo con vos

Andros: su majestad es dueño de mi voluntad y de ante mano os digo que he fallado

Link: Se lo que las paredes del castillo rumorean, debes saber que no he pasado la noche con tu amada.

Andros: su majestad (con asombro)

Link: sabes que necesito repudiar a Eries por sus acciones.

Andros: No lo harás será repudiada por todos, el honor de la familia imperial se vería manchado más aun si te casas con la hermana.

Link: Eso tiene arreglo.

Andros: como… será posible que quieras quedar viudo.

Link: Esa es una mejor solución

Andros: que dices? No te permitiré que la mates.

Link: Solo de nombre.

Andros: que quieres decir?

Link: Necesito una muerte prematura de tu amada llévatela donde no pueda ver su rostro una vez más pues el amor que ella me perjuro es tan falso con el que yo mismo le perjure, es verdad solo una cosa el amor de ustedes dos.

Andros: ire ahora mismo a decírselo

Una voz se escucho en lo profundo de la tormenta de este jardín.

Eries: Tú no puedes decidir por mi Link, no decido darte tu libertad pues mi hijo reinara Hyrule aunque tú no lo quieras.

Link: Es hijo natural sabes que eso no es posible además eres la segunda hija del finado rey, el hijo que debe gobernar es el hijo de Zelda y mio.

Andros: Link tiene razón Eries.

Eries: tu cállate, no link no te lo permitiré.

Link: pues estas atada de manos tu funeral se lleva a cabo mañana es eso o tu deshonra y la de la casa imperial.

Eries: cuando Zelda se entere ella me apoyara, Zelda no es más que tu ramera y yo la reina y si digo esto al pueblo no dudaran de mi hijo.

Link: No te creo capaz, provocarías guerra civil.

Andros: Eries se razonable

Eries: Seremos enemigos desde ahora.

Link: mañana tu cuerpo descansara en la casa de los muertos te lo juro, Andros llévatela mantenla como prisionera llévatela a la casa de campo donde pasara sus últimos días a tu lado yo te prometo que tu hijo será después reconocido como príncipe o princesa del reino pero llévate a Eries no quiero verla más.

Andros: pero la princesa Zelda se encuentra en la casa de campo.

Link: Hoy mismo viaja al castillo para el funeral de su hermana

Andros: Entendido, esta noche la pasaremos en el castillo mañana mismo nos iremos

Link: tienes que regresar a los funerales no quiero sospechas de nadie entendido?

Andros: Si su majestad

Eries: Maldito seas Link te juro que me vengare

Link: Lo dudo mucho sra.

A la mañana siguiente un carruaje discreto se iba con la reina Eries y Andros por la puerta trasera del reino, mientras un carruaje dorado entra por el frente del imperio. Las banderas se izan a la mitad, la ciudad está de luto. La reina ha muerto y sin un sucesor. Pero que hara Link con un caja de muerto vacia?.

Hola a todos si sé que me tarde un buen pero aquí está la continuación y ahora si le daré fin a este proyecto que empecé hace años al igual que mis otros ff


	16. Chapter 16 Muerte

Capitulo 16 Muerte

Un día nublado en el reino, hasta el clima parecía cooperar ante la situación, todo era tal cual se había planeado la gente vestida de negro, las calles en absoluto silencio nada de ruido solo los rezos y murmullos y tan pintoresco mercado estaba, el carruaje dorado paso lento y a su vez la gente lanzaba flores como dándole el pésame a la princesa Zelda, al fin el carruaje llego hasta el palacio donde la aguardaba la verdad.

Link salió a recibir a Zelda donde ante la mirada de todos los ciudadanos la princesa se desplomo llorando

Zelda: Link como paso esto? (entre sollozos)

Link: fue cuando ella estaba durmiendo

Zelda caia en llanto nadie dudaba la autenticad de sus lagrimas y era porque Zelda no sabia nada del engaño, ya en el estudio del palacio.

Zelda: Link explícame como paso esto? Yo se… (con el llanto en la boca)

Link: Tu hermana no está muerta para empezar todo esto es una farsa.

Zelda: como te atreviste? (con indignación)

Link: Tu hermana se convirtió en la amante de Andros por lo cual tuve que tomar medidas y…

Zelda interrumpió: pero nosotros no hacemos algo diferente, la engañamos nunca nos hemos… (un leve sonrojo paso por sus mejillas) hecho

Link: Tu y yo no pero tu hermana si con Andros y Eries está embarazada de Andros. Por lo cual tuve que fingir su muerte. Lo peor es que me amenazo con decirles a todos sobre nuestras relaciones, es por ello que tuve que mandarla a la casa de campo donde la cuidara Andros después de todo es padre del hijo de Eries, por otro lado para ser sinceros no creo que nazca ese niño, Eries esta muy delicada.

Zelda: Eries ha sido capaz… pero que haremos con el sarcófago vacio.

Link: hace mucho que la gente de Hyrule no ve a Eries podemos decir que esta en un estado deplorable y poner piedras en el sarcófago cuando muera sacaremos las piedras y respetaremos su lugar en el cementerio real.

Zelda: me parece bien. Nunca pensé que Eries llegara a tanto…

Link: ni yo tampoco, necesito de tu ayuda

Zelda: sabes que cuentas con ella

Link: otro de los problemas es que no tengo sucesor, y yo no tengo sangre real por lo tanto te dejare como heredera del trono, hasta que encuentres un esposo

Zelda: que dices? Tú serás mi esposo, nos casaremos cuando realmente muera Eries antes no…

Link: Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo aquí no podremos tener visitas intimas la gente murmuraría no quiero que la gente murmure de ti

Zelda: a que te refieres con eso.

Link: yo no sabía como era la relación entre Andros y Eries hasta que Saria me vino a advertir, todo el pueblo sabe que fueron amantes.

Zelda: no es posible que deshonra

Link: así es pero… nadie tiene pruebas contundentes además nadie te lo diría a la cara.

Zelda: Es verdad… lo importante ahora es decir que guardaremos el luto, después de ese periodo yo me casare contigo para que tu sigas siendo rey y asi pensara el pueblo que estoy redimiendo la falta de Eries.

Link: Es probable aunque debes demostrar que no te soy diferente del todo, claro después del velorio.

Zelda: te nombrare rey regente, para después te cases conmigo, nadie se opondrá después de todo haz ganado muchas batallas.

Link: puede que tengas razón.

Los días subsecuentes el pueblo rezaba por el eterno descanso de Eries aunque en el fondo pensaban que se lo merecía por traicionar a Link, la princesa se mostro serena en todo momento al pasar los días se hizo el anuncio Link quedaba como Rey regente y se les veía muy juntos a la joven pareja y el reino estaba feliz pensaba que al fin la princesa primogénita había encontrado el amor aunque también los opositores del reino pensaban que ellos también ya eran amantes claro nadie se atrevía a decir estas suposiciones tan a ligera, lo que si era cierto es las ausencias constantes de Andros y que Link siguiera utilizando sus servicios como protector de la ciudad, pasaron dos meses, y los rumores seguían en aumento, hasta el punto de decir que link o algún servidor de el la había matado a Eries, aun así el pueblo decía que estaba en su derecho aunque no contaban con un enemigo aun a las asechas y que estaba rondando muy detenidamente el palacio. Este enemigo sabe que Eries está con vida y tiene en su vientre al primer príncipe.

Woa quien será ese enemigo ni yo lo sé pero esto se va poner bueno no dejen de leer mi próximo capítulo. Y dejen un review :) gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia.


End file.
